greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Verrat
Verrat 'ist die neunte Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Ein großer Autounfall bringt viele Patienten, unter anderem auch den Verursacher des Unfalls, in die Notaufnahme des Seattle Grace. Izzie, die wegen der Auflagen ihrer Bewährungszeit nicht helfen darf, ist enttäuscht nur Zusehen zu dürfen. Nachdem George mitbekommen hat, dass mit Burkes Hand etwas nicht stimmt, ist er nicht sonderlich begeistert, dass gerade er für die OP von seinem Vater eingeteilt wurde. Und durch einige Notfalloperationen spitzt sich die Lage von ihm Cristina immer mehr zu, bis beide unabhängig voneinander einsehen, dass sie ihre Lüge nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten können... Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * George Dzundza als Harold O'Malley * Brooke Smith als Dr. Erica Hahn * Debra Monk als Louise O'Malley * Lois Smith als Mrs. Dickerson * Emy Coligado als Janelle Duco Co-Stars * Kate Anthony als Schwester Kate * Linda Klein als Schwester Linda Musik *'You and I Are a Gang of Losers 'von ''The Dears *'''9 Crimes von Damien Rice *'New Day' von'' Kate Havnevik'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel '' From a Whisper to a Scream'' bezieht sich auf einen Song von Elvis Costello Intro Cristina: Als Ärzte kennen wir die Geheimnisse eines jeden: medizinische Vorgeschichte, sexuelle Vergangenheit. Vertrauliche Informationen, die für einen Chirurgen so wichtig sind wie ein Zehnerskalpell - und ganz genau so gefährlich. Wir behalten diese Geheimnisse für uns, das ist unsere Pflicht. Aber nicht jedes Geheimnis kann gewahrt werden. Outro ''Cristina: ''Auf gewisse Weise ist Verrat unvermeindlich. Wenn unser Körper uns im Stich lässt, ist eine Operation oft der Schlüssel zur Genesung. Wenn wir uns gegenseitig im Stich lassen, wenn wir uns gegenseitig verraten, ist der Weg zur Heilung weniger klar. Wir tun alles, um verlorenes Vertrauen wieder aufzubauen. Es gibt allerdings bestimmte Wunden, Momente des Verrats, die so schlimm sind, so grundlegend, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt zu reparieren, was kaputt gegangen ist. Und wenn so etwas passiert, dann kann man nichts anderes tun, als warten. Momente * Die Situation zwischen Cristina und Burke eskaliert im OP, sodass ihre große Lüge auffliegt. Zitate *Meredith: Warum bist du verschwitzt und eklig? *Cristina: Ich bin hergejoggt. *Meredith: Wir joggen nicht! Du joggst nicht! Cristina! *Cristina: Derek überfällt 'ne Bank. *Meredith: Was? *Cristina: Sagen wir, Derek überfällt 'ne Bank und während er da drin ist, wartest du draußen, weil es deine Aufgabe ist, das Fluchtauto zu fahren. *Meredith: Warum sollte Derek 'ne Bank überfallen? *Cristina: Mach einfach mit. *Meredith: Okay, Derek überfällt 'ne Bank. *Cristina: Und wird erwischt. Aber niemand weiß, dass du beteiligt bist, weil du ja im Auto sitzt. *Meredith: Okay, Derek verhaftet, ich im geheimnisvollen Auto. Was ist die Frage? *Cristina: Wirst du dich stellen oder Derek für den Überfall büßen lassen, an dem du als stillschweigender Partner beteiligt warst? Oder würdest du die Verantwortung mit ihm teilen? *Meredith: Na, also... Wessen Idee war's, die Bank zu überfallen? *Cristina: Keine Ahnung. Keine Ahnung. Seine! Aber du hast geholfen. Ich meine, hättest du ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn du zulassen würdest, dass der Mann, den du liebst, den Kopf hinhält? *Meredith: Wenn du mir sagst, was los ist, bin ich vielleicht in der Lage, zu helfen. Aber du musst es mir schon sagen. *Cristina: Nein, wir sehen uns bei der Arbeit. *Meredith: Cristina, du joggst doch gar nicht. Wir joggen nicht. *Cristina: Hat George was zu dir gesagt? *Meredith: Aber was denn? *Cristina: Ich jogge, manchmal. Auch mal ohne dich. *Bailey: Aber, Stevens. Sie werden nicht assistieren. Sie berühren keine Instrumente. Sie machen nicht einen Mucks oder rühren sich oder machen irgendwas anderes als atmen und zuschauen. *Izzie: Und wieder Pausenclown spielen. Super! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode